User blog:Big Bad Bug/Grim The Reaper
I drew this and came up with all of these ideas myself. If you want to submit this to the Ironhide forums, be my guest! Please use my name so I can get credit, though, please. Grim the Reaper is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and can be unlocked by paying $9.99 as an in-app purchase. '' Grim is a dark knight who has dwelled in the Underworld for over a thousand years. He has fought his way through the most powerful warriors in Pandaemonium to win his soul back from Moloch. He is now on a quest to obtain every soul of every known creature to man, and no force in the world can ever stop him from killing.'' Skills Primary * Pentagon Strike(Cooldown:8 seconds)(1/2/3 Hero Points): Grim performs an attack that deals an additional 10/30/60 damage and chains to an extra 5 enemies anywhere on the map. * Death Blow(Cooldown:12 seconds)(3/3/3 Hero Points): Grim channels Shadow Energy into his scythe, dealing 200/400/600 True Damage. * Soul Stealer(Passive)(2/2/2 Hero Points): For every attack that Grim performs, 10/20/30% of that damage also heals him. * Army of the Dead(Passive)(1/2/3 Hero Points): Every 5/4/3 seconds, a Skeleton Knight appears near Grim that lasts for 8/12/15 seconds. Up to 5 knights can be active at a time. * Shadow Steed(Passive)(1/1/1 Hero Points): Grim can ride his horse to move, which is 2/4/6 times as fast as running. Secondary * Grim's armor effects physical, magical, and even Fire Damage. * Skeletons near Grim receive the same buff as a Death Rider, and the effect can stack. Order of Importance # Pentagon Strike # Death Blow Statistics * Grim has a 10% health regeneration, healing at 60 health per second at level 10. Strategies * Grim may be somewhat weak at first, but he has the fastest stat growth of every hero, and eventually gains the highest damage, movement speed, and heal rate in the game. * Death Blow is an assured death sentence to every regular enemy in the game, and will take out a huge chunk of health of even a Bloodshell. * Grim's high armor along with his ability to heal makes him unkillable to all but the toughest of foes. * Pentagon Strike can target air enemies and is great for stopping a group of leaking enemies from getting through. * Grim's Skeleton Knights help out in stalling groups of enemies and can hold them in place long enough for a swift death from Grim himself. * Grim's horse at maximum level allows him to basically teleport across the map. * A prepared player can have Grim summon some skeletons and leave them there to protect a tough incoming wave. * Grim is also very effective at blocking, so send him to big enemies and he will make short work of them. Quotes * " Death beckons! " (Quote when selected) * " I live to see others die! " * " The Dark Spirits have invaded! " (Dark Souls reference) * " I will make the world my slave. " * " All souls will be consumed! " * (When Killed) " There is no Humanity... " (Dark Souls reference) Category:Blog posts